


Ko-mekh

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Tarsus IV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: События на Тарсусе IV разворачиваются на глазах 19-летнего Маккоя и 16-летнего Спока





	Ko-mekh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



> Огромное спасибо авторам иллюстраций, **оку** и **Andy Wendigo**

Межпланетный подростковый лагерь для одарённых детей. Что ж, Аманда была, пожалуй, довольна. Не так, конечно, довольна, как если бы Сарек разрешил ей взять сына с собой в дипломатическое турне, но хоть что-то. Да и разве дело шестнадцатилетнему подростку мотаться с родителями из одного конца квадранта в другой, вместо того чтобы учиться? Кроме того, это прекрасная возможность для Спока попытаться наладить контакт с представителями иных культур — ведь в его группе, как выяснила Аманда, окажутся земляне, орионцы, теллариты и даже один андорианец. Если сын пойдёт по стопам отца, подобный опыт может очень даже пригодиться. Ну, а в довершение всех плюсов: отличный климат, замечательный чистый воздух и практически нетронутая природа, в окружении которой местное население в количестве восьми тысяч человек мирно выращивает бобы и злаки. 

 

* * *

 

Леонард Маккой, несмотря на свои девятнадцать лет, успел уже привыкнуть к разочарованиям. Во-первых, он не находил подаренную природой внешность достаточно привлекательной, и потому ощущал постоянную неловкость, особенно в присутствии представительниц противоположного пола. Во-вторых, он считал себя косноязычным, а звук собственного голоса неприятным, и потому во время разговора часто горячился, раздражался, ронял против воли бранные слова, возмущая старший персонал лагеря, из-за чего чувствовал себя ещё более нелепым и неотёсанным. В-третьих, Леонард полагал себя до крайности неуклюжим, и потому, даже когда самые красивые старшеклассницы приглашали его на танец (а один раз даже двадцатипятилетняя медсестра), он всякий раз отказывался, в особо прискорбных случаях умудряясь при этом даже нагрубить. Неудивительно, что имея подобный анамнез, Маккой сразу почувствовал неприязнь к мальчишке-вулканцу. У того было всё, чего недоставало Леонарду: горделивая уверенность; экономная отточенность движений; красивый, низкий, мужественный тембр; манера говорить и держаться бесстрастно и, конечно же, яркая внешность — экзотичная ровно настолько, чтобы привлекать, но не отталкивать. Вдобавок, Спок был сыном вулканского посла на Земле, то есть очень большой и важной остроухой шишки, а Леонард был всего лишь бедным студентом, подрабатывающим в летнем лагере на должности медбрата. И даже три года разницы, единственное преимущество уроженца Джорджии, весили до смешного мало из-за превосходящего роста вулканца и высокомерной гримасы, не покидавшей его лица. К тому же, Спока уважали учителя, обожали девицы, и того это ни капли не смущало. Он был невыносим. Гоблин.

Объявлением по громкой связи всех их собрали в большом зале, где обычно проводили танцы и массовые игры, вроде той, где подростки, поделившись на группы, изображали правительства разных межзвёздных держав и вели переговоры о мире. Четырнадцать мужчин в камуфляже фазерами согнали двести человек детей, преподавателей и обслуживающего персонала в кучу, отобрали коммуникаторы и перекрыли выходы. Один из солдат, возможно, старший по званию (Леонард не разбирался в нашивках), легко переорав неровный встревоженный гвалт, объявил, что волноваться не стоит, но за любым движением, истолкованным как попытка сопротивления, последует выстрел. Толпа испуганно притихла, только пожилой мистер Лейтон, директор лагеря, выйдя вперёд, ровным голосом потребовал объяснений. Леонард оцепенел, видя, как уверенно, по-хозяйски утыкается в человеческую грудь фазер. Солдат смотрел на застывшего, одеревеневшего Лейтона без ненависти и без жалости, как лесоруб смотрит на предназначенное к повалке дерево. Пауза длилась секунд десять, затем, хоть дуло и не опустилось, палец соскользнул с курка, и Леонард сумел выдохнуть.

— Как уже сказано, паниковать и дёргаться не стоит. Вас разделят на две группы, и на этом всё, — отчеканил офицер, холодным взглядом обводя взволнованные лица. — Ты, — произнёс он внезапно, указав фазером на Ивонн Торсонн, полную коротконогую девочку тринадцати лет, которую Леонард хорошо помнил по лазарету, куда она попала, попробовав диких слив.

Ивонн, смертельно побледнев, уставилась на оружие.

— Ты пойдёшь туда, — офицер мотнул рукой в пустой противоположный угол зала.

Так как Ивонн отреагировала не сразу, он угрожающе шагнул в её сторону. За спиной девочки раздалось сдавленное хихиканье — Леонард узнал в весельчаке тринадцатилетнего Гэри Митчелла, как-то заставшего его за распитием пива и не поленившегося доложить об этом мистеру Лейтону. 

— Она описалась, сэр. Обоссалась, — объяснил Гэри, встретив немигающий взгляд офицера. 

Тот, молча выслушав, снова посмотрел на Ивонн и повторно указал рукой в пустой угол. Толпа перед девочкой расступилась, и та потрусила через весь зал. По внутренним сторонам брючин к ступням тянулись мокрые дорожки, лицо девочки из белого сделалось свекольно-красным. Леонард торопливо отвёл глаза.

Тем временем, отбор продолжался. Человек в камуфляже то и дело выкрикивал: «Ты, ты и ты!», и толпа ручейками послушно перетекала из одного конца помещения в другое. Среди отобранных оказались мистер Лейтон, его немолодая заместительша миссис Ли Вон; повар Диего Фернандес, известный тем, что с трудом проходил в любые двери; некрасивая, но добрая Софи Робинсон, заведовавшая уборкой помещений; а также одна из двоих врачей, телларитка, Зэо Зен Зебао... Леонард внезапно осознал, что все инопланетники, не исключая детей, по какой-то причине оказались в том же конце зала, что и Ивонн. Нахмурившись, он снова и снова водил взглядом по перепуганным, напряжённым, сбившимся в две противоположные кучи людям, пытаясь понять принцип, по которому животные в камуфляже отделяли одних от других. И вскоре он понял. Во второй группе неизбежно оказывались все представители других звёздных рас, а также те земляне, которые либо были уже немолоды, либо имели ярко выраженные неправильные черты лица, лишний вес или, напротив, излишнюю худобу. Туда же отправлялись сутулые, лысые, в очках, обладатели юношеских прыщей — словом, все, имевшие хоть какие-то внешние недостатки.

Когда обе группы стали на вид примерно одинаковыми, офицер дал приказ двоим подчинённых пересчитать ту и другую. Выслушав, что в отобранной на шестнадцать человек меньше, он просто выдернул из основной восемь первых попавшихся, стоявших ближе к краю. Леонарда, стоявшего бок о бок с последним уведённым мальчишкой, Кевином Райли, так и не тронули. Главный бандит — отчего-то посмотрев прямо на него — объявил, что сейчас первая группа немедленно разойдётся по своим комнатам и не будет выходить оттуда в течение трёх часов, вторая же пойдёт с ними. Куда, он не сказал. Двери в коридор открыли, и подбадриваемая фазерами толпа хлынула наружу, люди же из второй группы остались обречённо стоять, бросая тревожные взгляды на целящиеся в них дула.

На выходе Леонард, обернувшись, случайно выцепил взглядом Спока. Тот заслонял собой съёжившуюся заплаканную Ивонн, в грудь ему упирался фазер одного из солдат. Вулканец был спокоен и собран, ни следа паники, словно присутствовал на очередной лекции по астрофизике. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он посмотрел на Леонарда. В этот момент сзади сильно надавили, и Маккоя вынесло в коридор. Зрительный контакт прервался.

Маккой не пошёл, как было предписано, в свою комнату. Сложно было заставить себя не думать о фазерах, но Леонард понимал, что противники, хоть и вооружены, но малочисленны, а, следовательно, не смогут одновременно охранять вторую группу и следить за всеми оставшимися. 

Боже-боже-боже, он простой студент-медик, а не герой авантюрных романов, он никогда не попадал в сколько-нибудь опасные передряги. Доселе самым страшным для Леонарда испытанием был перелёт на рейсовом шаттле из Атланты в Сан-Франциско, а оттуда на пассажирском звездолёте «Колумбия» на Тарсус IV, который со всеми своими полями-лесами-угодьями казался не опаснее бабушкиной фермы в окрестностях Цинцинатти. Зато теперь он очутился в гуще чего-то ужасного и должен действовать так, как должно. Закрыв глаза, Леонард по странной причуде воображения увидел спокойный взгляд вулканца, и это помогло ему хоть как-то усмирить волнение. Нужно раздобыть коммуникатор, чтобы попросить помощи у полиции и руководства колонии. Леонард наморщил лоб, соображая, как проще это сделать. Личные коммуникаторы забрали, но у кого-то, возможно, они остались в комнате; кроме того, в каждом классе, в лазарете и в кабинете директора находятся стационарные коммуникаторы.

Леонард отлепился от стены коридора, которую подпирал, составляя свой отчаянный план. Итак, он доберётся до ближайшего класса и свяжется с полицией, а если надо будет, то и с управляющим. Примчится полиция, и негодяи с фазерами проклянут тот день, когда решили напасть на беззащитный детский лагерь...

Пробегая вдоль стен на цыпочках, чтобы не шуметь; замирая и задерживая при каждом шорохе дыхание чуть не до обморока; с колотящимся, как в преддверии приступа, сердцем, Леонард достиг наконец нужной двери. Это был класс изобразительных искусств. Запершись изнутри, он слегка расслабился, почувствовав себя в кажущейся безопасности, параллельно сознавая, что ни хлипкий замок, ни фанерная дверь в случае чего не спасут. 

Коммуникатор был цел, бандиты не догадались его уничтожить, и Леонард, почувствовав облегчение, принялся торопливо вбивать экстренный код.

— Полицейская служба Тарсуса IV слушает, — чётко произнёс молодой женский голос, и Маккой тревожно заозирался, опасаясь, что из коридора разговор могут услышать.

Но выбора у него всё равно не было. 

— Это детский лагерь, который за городом, для одарённых подростков, — торопливо забормотал Леонард, мысленно кляня своё волнение вкупе с косноязычием.

— Полицейская служба Тарсуса IV слушает, — с той же точно интонацией повторил голос, и Леонард с ужасом понял, что разговаривает с автоответчиком. В груди что-то ухнуло, в виске застучало, где-то ещё закололо, но он велел себе собраться — в конце концов, автоответчик кто-нибудь когда-нибудь да прослушает.

— Это детский лагерь для одарённых подростков, — снова, запинаясь, повторил он. — На нас совершено вооружённое нападение. Четырнадцать человек в форме, похожей на военную. У них фазеры, и они угрожают, а у нас детский лагерь, вы понимаете, тут дети, самым младшим всего-навсего двенадцать лет! — осознав, что едва не сорвался на крик, а за дверью вероятно, кто-то слушает, Маккой перевёл дух и уже тише продолжил. — Они отобрали сто человек, большинство из них дети, и собираются куда-то везти. Сделайте что-нибудь! — выдохнул он в отчаянии и нажал отбой. 

Уверенности в том, что его призыв о помощи будет услышан вовремя, не было, и Леонард принялся лихорадочно листать удачно оказавшийся рядом справочник с номерами местных организаций и служб. «Администрация колонии, управляющий А. Кодос» — как раз то, что нужно. Леонард ввёл необходимый код.

Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло, когда почти сразу же ему ответил вежливый мужской голос.

— Управляющий колонией Антон Кодос слушает.

— Я Леонард Маккой, медбрат из лагеря для одарённых детей. На лагерь напали! Их четырнадцать человек, и у них фазеры! Они разделили нас на две половины и одну собираются куда-то увезти!

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Я в курсе происходящего.

— Слава богу, — пробормотал Леонард. — Значит, подмога уже близко?

— Вам не следует волноваться, — покровительственным тоном повторил чиновник. — Действия службы безопасности согласованы с руководством колонии. Вам следует подчиниться приказам старшего офицера. Любая помеха проведению операции будет рассматриваться как диверсия и немедленно караться в соответствии с положением о чрезвычайных ситуациях.

Леонард, опешив, несколько секунд неверяще смотрел на коммуникатор, не в силах обработать услышанное.

— Вы хотите сказать, — наконец произнёс он, — что всё, что здесь вытворяется, происходит с вашего ведома и по вашему распоряжению?!

— Совершенно верно.

— И что будет с людьми?! С теми, которых отобрала ваша так называемая служба безопасности?!

— Это не ваша проблема, — холодно ответил чиновник. — Но о них позаботятся, — он что-то бросил в сторону — Леонард ничего не разобрал — похоже, что Кодос обращался к кому-то, прикрывая коммуникатор рукой, затем связь разорвалась. Перезванивать Маккой не стал.

В мыслях Леонарда царил хаос. С детства он привык воспринимать любую гражданскую власть как нечто вежливое, скучное и по долгу службы обязанное помогать прочим гражданам. Так было в Атланте, так было на всей Земле, но на Тарсусе IV было, оказывается, по-другому. Всё ещё в шоке от разговора с Кодосом, он, не думая о грозящей ему самому опасности и позабыв о предосторожностях, распахнул дверь и нос к носу столкнулся с одним из вооружённых солдат.

— Был приказ не покидать комнат, — рявкнул военный, угрожающе двинув фазером.

— Мне нужно было в туалет, — нашёлся Леонард.

Солдат кивнул. Ему даже не пришло в голову сопоставить слова Маккоя с табличкой на двери, где крупными буквами значилось «Класс изобразительных искусств».

— Пойдёшь со мной. Будешь перетаскивать ящики.

Леонарду не осталось ничего другого, кроме как подчиниться.

Он и трое человек в камуфляже опустошали лагерные кладовые и рефрижераторы. Компактно укладывали продукты в принёсенные солдатами теплонепроницаемые контейнеры, а консервы — в обычные деревянные ящики и уносили их в припаркованный на стоянке грузовой флаер. Процесс занял много времени, потому как военные имели на счёт продуктов какие-то сложные распоряжения, и унесли они в итоге не всё. Старший что-то долго подсчитывал на своём падде, несколько раз перепроверяя результат. Леонарда так и подмывало спросить, что всё это означает, и, оказавшись наедине с одним из солдат (они вдвоём тащили гружёный ящик по направлению к флаеру), он наконец решился.

— Вообще-то мне не положено никому говорить, чтобы не сеять панику, — собеседник многозначительно замолчал, и Леонард по интонации понял, что тому просто не терпится проболтаться. — Проблемы с продовольствием, парень. Очень серьёзные. Грибок сожрал большую часть наших запасов, а помощь прибудет нескоро.

— Люди на Тарсусе голодают? — переспросил Леонард, не понимая, как действия властей могут помочь решению проблемы. В лагере проблем с недостатком провизии не ощущалось — у них были собственные автономные запасы.

— Голода не будет, — загадочно произнёс военный. — Наш управляющий всё рассчитал.

Больше Маккой ничего от него не добился, так как за разговором они доковыляли до флаера, где погрузкой руководил ещё один солдат, и было очевидно, что при свидетеле его информатор говорить не станет.

Затащив вовнутрь последний ящик и получив приказ отправляться в свою комнату, Леонард послушно кивнул и зашагал в направлении главного корпуса. Но стоило ему оказаться скрытым от чужих взглядов раскидистыми зарослями аццоне — местного обильно цветущего кустарника, как он, пользуясь этими зарослями как прикрытием, короткими осторожными перебежками вернулся к парковке и, затаившись среди густо покрытых листьями и соцветиями стеблей, принялся наблюдать.

Закончившие с погрузкой солдаты ждали без дела, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Затем у одного из них запищал коммуникатор, он коротко ответил на вызов, и все четверо, вздёрнув оружие на изготовку, рассредоточились по стоянке. Из ворот главного корпуса по направлению к флаеру заструилась вереница людей. Оставшиеся десять охранников, с флангов и с тыла держали толпу на прицеле. Детей и взрослых затолкали в кузов, люк закрылся, и утробно, как довольный кот, заурчал мотор — флаер готов был взлететь.

На минуту Леонарда парализовали страх и беспомощность. В самом деле, разве он мог сделать хоть что-то? Но в тот момент, когда флаер уже отрывался от земли, его мечущийся взгляд остановился на притулившемся с краю парковки скутере преподавателя физкультуры. Не раздумывая, Маккой прыгнул в седло и включил зажигание — к счастью, в лагере не боялись воров, и ключ был в замке. Держась в реактивной струе, тянущейся за флаером военных, он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что его могут засечь. И о том, что аэроскутер по статистике один из самых опасных видов атмосферного транспорта. И о том, что он, паниковавший даже во время комфортабельного перелёта через североамериканский континент, имея в своём распоряжении удобное плюшевое кресло и опытных пилотов в кабине управления, сейчас впервые в жизни сидит за рулём, опираясь лишь на полузабытые со школьных времён уроки вождения на стационарном тренажёре.

Грузовоз сбросил скорость и начал снижение. Леонард, не готовый к манёвру и не успевший вовремя притормозить, едва не размазался о его глянцевый металлокерамический бок, в самый последний миг вильнув в сторону. Это было просто чудо, что его до сих пор не заметили. Впрочем, солдаты, помимо управления судном, вынуждены следить за сотней встревоженных, напуганных людей, и им сейчас не до него. Да и с какой стати им ожидать погони?  
Флаер аккуратно приземлился в центр беловато-зелёной, выгоревшей на солнце плеши, окружённой тридцатиметровой стеной девственного леса. По краю прогалины змеился глубокий овраг. Леонард опустился следом, умудрившись спрятать свой крошечный скутер среди окаймляющих поляну деревьев и не врезаться ни в одно из них. Стоило ему выдохнуть, как грузовой люк флаера открылся, и военные криками и тычками фазеров стали выгонять пленников наружу. И тут Леонард действительно запаниковал, запаниковал отчаянно. Потому что детали картинки начали складываться в единый пазл. Безоружные пленники, вооружённые бандиты, глушь, овраг. Сутки назад он рассмеялся бы в лицо каждому, кто сказал бы, что в двадцать третьем веке подобное возможно. Сейчас ему было точно не до смеха. Все эти люди: преподаватели, администраторы, уборщики, повара, врач — многих он за проведённые рядом полтора месяца хорошо узнал, с некоторыми подружился; эти дети — господи! — больше восьмидесяти только вступающих в жизнь детей — сейчас, на его глазах, будут убиты, и он не в силах этому помешать!

Очевидно, что смысл происходящего дошёл не только до Леонарда. Толпа нестройно принялась возмущаться, раздались отдельные крики, но предупреждающий выстрел фазера оборвал их. Намёк на сопротивление был подавлен пугающе быстро. Но тут вперёд с поднятыми руками шагнул один из пленных. Леонард нахмурился, моментально узнав эти острые брови и не менее острые уши. Хочет вымолить снисхождение? Тяга любого живого существа к жизни была ему понятна, но всё равно Маккой почувствовал презрение.

— Нет необходимости стрелять, вам известно, что я безоружен, — тем временем спокойно говорил вулканец, направляясь к ближайшей группе солдат. — Я намереваюсь задать вопросы и услышать на них ответы.

Леонард нахмурился, он перестал что-либо понимать. Очевидно, вулканец не собирается просить о помиловании, но зачем ему вообще понадобилось о чём-то говорить со своими будущими убийцами? Ведь не может же тот не понимать, для чего все они тут оказались? В чём-в чём, а уж в глупости и недостатке ума Маккой заподозрить Спока не мог, весь лагерь был в курсе его поразительных способностей.

Вулканец тем временем продолжал говорить и плавно, почти незаметно приближаться.

— Я хотел бы знать, на каком основании нас лишили свободы и привезли в это место. Согласно конституции Федерации, каждый её гражданин имеет право на свободу передвижения, если только он не совершил правонарушение и его свобода по итогам официального судебного слушания не ограничена на предусмотренный законом срок.

Его бесстрастный голос лился неторопливо и плавно, словно гипнотизируя окружающих. Произнося последнее слово, Спок подошёл вплотную к целящимся в него солдатам. Молниеносное движение рук, и двое рухнули на землю. Ближайший из оставшихся выстрелил, метя вулканцу в голову, но тот с нечеловеческой быстротой поднырнул под луч фазера, врезаясь противнику в живот. Бандит потерял равновесие, и вновь вулканские пальцы сжались на плече человека. Всё это заняло пару секунд и закончилось выстрелом, прожегшим в спине мальчишки дыру на уровне сердца. И только сейчас стоявший по-бараньи и глазевший на всё это Маккой опомнился. 

Вскочив в седло, он завёл всё ещё горячий мотор и что было силы вдавил газ. Сжав зубы и не веря, что всё это происходит в реальности, он смотрел на стремительно несущееся навстречу лицо стрелявшего офицера. Все чувства и инстинкты бились в истерике, требуя повернуть, но руки будто приросли к рулю, а тот словно заклинило. Глаза офицера наполнились ужасом — зелёные глаза с огромными зрачками на побелевшем лице. Удар пришёлся прямо по голове, звук показался Леонарду непереносимо громким, машина подпрыгнула, стекло окатило ярко-красными потёками с серыми вкраплениями мозгов. И кажется, протаранив офицера, он задел ещё двоих военных, оказавшихся поблизости.

Зажмурившись, Маккой ударил по тормозам. Вывылившись из седла, не дожидаясь полной остановки и чуть не сломав при этом ногу, он попытался подхватить выпавший у одного из раненых фазер, но повар, Диего Фернандес, оказался быстрее. А через секунду началась бойня. Толпа с криками бросалась на солдат, завладевая оружием убитых и покалеченных. Военные отчаянно отстреливались. 

Прогалина наполнилась воплями раненых, стонами умирающих и запахом горелой плоти. Леонард едва сдерживал накатывающую дурноту. Перед глазами, выжженное в сетчатке, стояло лицо только что убитого им человека. Адреналин схлынул, и Маккоя шатало от слабости. Хороший же он медик — не успел спасти ни единой жизни, зато руки уже по локоть в крови. Снова чувствуя себя растерянным и беспомощным, Леонард пригнулся, уклоняясь от летящих в обоих направлениях лучей, и едва не споткнулся о чью-то голову. Зэо Зен Зебао была уже мертва. Фазер прожёг ей горло, обнажив порванную, обугленную трахею. Несколько секунд с животным ужасом Маккой, застыв, смотрел в остекленевшие глаза, затем усилием воли стряхнул оцепенение и первый раз в жизни опустил мёртвой веки. 

Рядом с покойной лежала её медицинская сумка. По счастливой случайности, военные не посчитали нужным её забрать, а жёсткий кожух защитил содержимое при падении. Леонард перекинул сумку через плечо. Теперь он знал, что делать, и ни страх, ни растерянность больше не имели над ним власти. Он оглянулся в поисках ближайшего раненого. Долго искать не пришлось. Не обращая внимания на выстрелы, Леонард приступил к работе.

* * *

 

Восставшие победили. Томас Лейтон, взявший командование на себя, распорядился как можно быстрее погрузить раненых и трупы во флаер и перелететь на новое место как можно дальше. Он не без оснований полагал, что место намеченной расправы заранее было согласовано с Кодосом (Леонард, не отрываясь от перевязки раненых, поведал директору о своей беседе с главой колонии), и здесь беглецов станут искать в первую очередь. Перед тем, как сняться с места, лагерный инженер-электрик, Дженна Смирнова, отключила радиомаячок, чтобы возможным преследователям было сложнее их запеленговать, и переполненный грузовоз, тяжело поднявшись, взял курс на запад, уносясь прочь от обитаемых мест.

Всю дорогу Леонард выхаживал раненых. Не считая нескольких случаев диареи, простуды и засилья юношеских прыщей, с которыми обращались в лазарет обитатели лагеря, это была его первая настоящая медицинская практика. За каждого он переживал, как за родного, если не больше. Разве что двое контуженных солдат не вызвали у него подобных эмоций, но даже сильная неприязнь не могла помешать ему честно выполнять свои обязанности. Маккою повезло. Никто из его пациентов не умер в первые часы, и прогноз во всех случаях был благоприятным. Большей частью в этом была заслуга самого Леонарда, но он об этом не задумывался. Он вообще не думал ни о чём, кроме работы, хоть и валился с ног от перенапряжения и отвлёкся на секунду только тогда, когда маленькая Ивонн Торсонн, деликатно откашлявшись и пробормотав: «Простите, доктор», с застенчивой улыбкой протянула ему бутылку воды и сэндвич.

Мистер Лейтон приземлил флаер в горах, где, учитывая небогатую техническую базу колонии, найти их можно было только по несчастливой случайности. По пути туда некоторые горячие головы с поваром во главе предлагали развернуться и отправиться разбираться с Кодосом, но директор охладил их пыл, напомнив о присутствии восьмидесяти несовершеннолетних на борту.

В схватке погибли четверо детей и шестеро взрослых. Из солдат уцелело только двое — те, которых Спок отключил в самом начале. Третьего, с которым он сцепился, прожгло тем же фазером, что и его самого. Те двое, которых доктор задел скутером (Леонарду польстило обращение Ивонн, ему хотелось, чтобы когда-нибудь все обращались к нему именно так: доктор Маккой), пострадали не сильно и приняли участие в битве, из которой уже не вышли живыми. Сбросить мёртвых, даже врагов, в овраг, как очевидно и собирались поступить с намеченными жертвами каратели, мистер Лейтон счёл недостойным, поэтому первое, чем занялись спасшиеся на новом месте — те, которые не были заняты обустройством лагеря, поиском источника воды и уходом за ранеными — были похороны погибших. 

В недрах грузовоза нашлись подходящие инструменты, и несколько старшеклассников во главе с Дженной Смирновой приступили к рытью могил. Для солдат выкопали одну общую, в отдалении: молча свалили тела и присыпали землёй. Ни камень, ни табличку помещать не стали, оставили безымянной. Затем начали прощаться со своими погибшими. Все, кто до этого не принимал участия в подготовке, побросали свои дела и собрались у кромки леса, там где мрачно темнело десять глубоких ям. Зэо Зен Зебао, Ли Вон, Софи Робинсон; Эл Эл Ленневей, преподаватель ксенолингвистики с Ориона; Таша Ольхова, совсем юная помощница Фернандеса; Чикеео Чаооми, учитель рисования с Теллуса... О каждом Лейтон произнёс короткую речь, полную уважения, благодарности и боли. Затем тело опускали в могилу, покрывали широкими, размером с небольшую лодку листьями пао-мео, засыпали землёй, а сверху устанавливали принесённый заранее камень. На каждом камне, написанные аккуратным почерком Ивонн, значились имена, даты рождения и смерти. 

После взрослых настала очередь детей. Джим Паттерсон, семнадцать лет; Зиин Ангалалубиринзими, пятнадцать лет; Хэнна Ямамото, четырнадцать лет; С’чн Т’гай Спок, шестнадцать лет... Что-то показалось Леонарду неправильным, он толком сам не понял, что.

— Стойте! 

Повар и преподаватель астронавигации, опускавшие тело вулканца, недоумённо замерли.

— Стойте! — отчаянно повторил Леонард, пробираясь к ним сквозь расступающуюся толпу. — Дайте сюда! — он перехватил тяжёлое тело, аккуратно уложил на землю и склонился над ним. 

— Леонард, — мистер Лейтон осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, — с вами всё в порядке? Ничего не поделаешь, мальчик, к сожалению, мёртв...

Маккой только скрипнул зубами, продолжая упрямо заглядывать под веки и выискивать пульс.  
Чьи-то сильные руки попытались оттащить его от Спока, но он, резко вывернувшись, отбросил их от себя.

— Гоблин жив, жив, я уверен, что жив... — пробормотал он, шаря у себя по карманам в поисках отсутствующего трикодера.

— Пульса нет, — резонно возразил Лейтон, качанием головы давая понять Фернандесу, чтобы тот оставил Маккоя в покое.

— Но гоблин не человек! Что мы знаем о вулканской анатомии?

— Зиин тоже не человек, — устало заметил Лейтон. — Как и Зэо, Чикеео и Эл. Тем не менее, даже учитывая различие внутреннего строения, мы можем судить о том, живы они или мертвы. Существуют универсальные признаки...

— К чёрту признаки! Я чувствую, он живой! А если закопаете, точно станет мёртвым!

Лейтон, сдавшись, пожал плечами.

— Полагаюсь на вашу интуицию, доктор. Перенесите его в лазарет, но при первых же признаках разложения мы его похороним. Возражения есть?

Маккой облегчённо выдохнул:

— Если что, я его первый закопаю. Думаете, мне нужны в госпитале инфекции?

Леонард подхватил безвольное тело на руки и, пройдя сквозь успевшую снова сомкнуться толпу, глазеющую на него с непониманием и сочувствием; чуть пошатываясь под тяжестью ноши, проследовал в кузов шаттла, где располагался его импровизированный лазарет.

 

Спок не приходил в себя, но и портиться тоже не торопился. Леонарду уже не раз приходила в голову смехотворнейшая мысль о нетленных мощах, которую он гнал так же безжалостно, как и докучливых визитёров, поминутно заглядывающих в лазарет, чтобы справиться о чьём-нибудь состоянии, в первую очередь — Спока. 

За несколько дней, проведённых беглецами в горах, жизнь их более-менее наладилась. Пайки, конфискованные солдатами Кодоса с лагерной кухни, были тщательно учтены и поделены на экономные порции. В пятидесяти метрах нашёлся чистый ручей. Преподаватель ксеноботаники организовал сбор съедобных растений и грибов. В часе пути разведчики под руководством повара обнаружили озеро, преподаватель ремесёл со своими учениками изготовил из нашедшихся в грузовозе материалов сеть, и вскоре из-под деревьев, где хозяйничал с помощниками Диего Фернандес, вкусно потянуло жареной рыбой.

Спустя неделю после приземления последний нормальный пациент покинул маккоеву лечебницу, оставив доктора наедине со Споком. Поток посетителей, благодаря неласковому приёму, тоже мало-помалу иссяк. Сомнений в своей правоте у Леонарда не было ни малейших — будь Спок мёртв, на такой жаре труп давно бы уже вонял. Но на теле не было ни малейших признаков разложения. Как не было ни пульса, ни сколько-нибудь заметного дыхания, ни — увы — не было у Леонарда и медицинского трикодера. Всё, что ему оставалось — с максимальной заботой и тщанием осуществлять необходимый уход, отходя от проклятого гоблина только затем, чтобы удовлетворить самые насущные человеческие нужды, и ждать, ждать, ждать, ждать, ждать...

На десятый день у Спока дрогнули веки. Доктор подскочил как ужаленный, не зная, за что хвататься. Вулканец судорожно вдохнул и закашлялся. Леонард вкатил ему гипошприц лекарства, стимулирующего дыхательную и сердечную деятельность. Тот задышал ровнее. Леонард навис над ним, как орлица, готовый в любую секунду начать реанимировать, но отчаянно боясь навредить. Чёрт бы побрал эту секретную вулканскую физиологию! «Ko-mekh, — едва слышно пробормотал Спок, чуть шевеля бледно-зелёными губами. — Ko-mekh».

— Всё хорошо, гоблин, — заверил его Маккой, сжимая исхудавшее запястье, гдё лихорадочно и неровно колотился пульс. — Всё хорошо.

 

Их обнаружили на следующий день. Не люди Кодоса, который к тому времени не то погиб в пожаре, не то сбежал, а спасательный корабль Федерации, засёкший с орбиты сигналы разумной жизни в том регионе планеты, где их никто не ожидал. 

Новости поразили всех. Выяснилось, что спасатели с грузом продовольствия прибыли на планету всего через три дня после нападения на лагерь, но помешавшийся на евгенике глава колонии успел к тому времени уничтожить четыре тысячи человек — половину населения планеты. Солдатам и полиции, чьими руками был устроен геноцид, Кодос пообещал, что их семьи не тронут, и этого было достаточно, чтобы те без всякой попытки взбунтоваться отправились убивать своих знакомых и соседей. В голове у Леонарда это никак не укладывалось.

Всех их, похищенных солдатами Кодоса, какое-то время считали погибшими, Леонарда в том числе, и после разговора с родителями по видеосвязи ему срочно пришлось бежать в ванную, чтобы уничтожить следы слёз.

Хоть и планировалось, что лагерь проработает ещё две недели, к моменту их возвращения с гор всех детей уже разобрали. Вернувшихся разобрали в течении недели — столько летел звездолёт до Тарсуса IV с Ориона — самого удалённого места жительства подопечных мистера Лейтона. Персонал тоже мог бы собрать пожитки и расползтись по домам, если бы не Спок. Дни шли, а за ним так никто и не прилетал. Никто не вбегал в пустой вестибюль, роняя на красноватый паркет солёные слёзы, никто не причитал: «Сыночек, сыночек», сжимая чадо до хруста в костях и всем телом дрожа от облегчения, никто не спешил вулканца облобызать и как можно скорее вернуть под родительский кров. Не то что бы это каким-то боком касалось доктора, но ощущалось как-то неправильно. Зато Спока оно, похоже, никак не задевало. Тот, всё такой же сдержанный и спокойный, пунктуально посещал занятия, никак внешне не тяготясь угнетающей преподавателей тишиной опустевших классов. Так же просиживал вечера за книгами в безлюдном библиотечном зале. 

Однажды, поддавшись порыву, Леонард подсел к нему в столовой и предложил сыграть после ужина в карты. Вулканец недоумённо приподнял левую бровь, заставив доктора тут же пожалеть о своей дурацкой затее. Он уже поднимался, с шумом отодвигая стул, когда услышал ответ Спока.

— Сожалею, но я не знаком ни с одной карточной игрой.

Леонард пожал плечами, смягчаясь, и Спок бросил вдогонку:

— Возможно, вы согласитесь сыграть со мной в шахматы?

Чёрт, он даже правил не знал. И снова почувствовал себя идиотом. Зачем? Почему? Ведь перед ним всего лишь мальчишка.

— Я не играю в шахматы, — резко ответил он, запоздало сообразив, что вышло грубовато.

Вулканец кивнул и перевёл взгляд на тарелку, очевидно, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Мысленно выругавшись, Маккой пересел за другой стол, чувствуя себя ещё большим идиотом.

 

В последний официальный день работы лагеря в вестибюль главного корпуса вошла импозантная пара — статный вулканец в тёмной, расшитой серебром робе и красивая землянка в длинном струящемся платье и со сложной причёской на голове. В тот же момент, как они появились в дверях, из глубины холла — словно у гоблина был встроенный будильник в мозгах — показался юный вулканец. Леонард наблюдал за происходящим сверху вниз, из-за балюстрады, окаймлявшей нависающий над вестибюлем балкон. Женщина бросилась было Споку навстречу, но спокойное: «Жена» заставило её перейти на шаг. Спок так же ровно и до отвращения бесстрастно приблизился к родителям, склонил голову, произнёс, по-очереди обращаясь к одному и другому: «Мама. Отец». Землянка, бросив вопросительный взгляд на супруга и, видимо получив в ответ дозволение, сдержанно обняла Спока. Со своего наблюдательного пункта Леонард отлично видел, как напряглась у того спина и зазеленели кончики ушей.

— Сын, — веско произнёс вулканец. 

Очевидно, это было кодовым сигналом, что неуместно-разнузданную сцену с публичной демонстрацией страстей пора прекратить, потому как женщина в ту же секунду отстранилась и заняла позицию подле мужа. 

Спок, одёрнув края одежды и выпрямив спину до состояния идеального перпендикуляра к плоскости пола, посмотрел на вулканца.

— Отец.

Леонард закатил глаза. Запись камеры наблюдения с ползущими по конвейеру саморезами и то бы смотрелась живее.

— Мне сообщили о твоём поступке. Я нахожу его достойным, — ровно произнёс родитель.

Сверху было хорошо заметно, как зарделись у Спока уши. Возможно, он и не такой уж бесстрастный внутри, каким желает казаться?

— Твои слова, отец, большая честь для меня.

— Ты едва не умер, — прошептала мать, осторожно касаясь рукава Спока.

— Я жив, мама, — поспешно ответил он. — Благодаря доктору Маккою, моё самочувствие вполне удовлетворительно.

Та, фыркнув, закатила глаза и внезапно встретилась взглядом с перегнувшимся через перила Леонардом. Чувствуя, как кровь заливает щёки, он неловко поздоровался и ретировался.

 

* * *

 

Когда спустя двадцать лет доктор Леонард Маккой впервые ступил на борт «Энтерпрайз», куда был назначен служить в должности главы медицинской службы, первое, за что зацепился его взгляд, были до боли знакомые острые уши и не менее острые брови.

— Гоблин, — пробормотал он, против воли расплываясь в улыбке.

— Доктор Маккой, — приветственно склонил голову гоблин, на лишние пару-тройку секунд задержав на его лице невозмутимый взгляд.

 

На новом месте не так-то просто уснуть, не важно, девятнадцать тебе или тридцать девять. 

Доктор долго ворочался, пытался читать, но ничего не помогало. Мысли, вопреки явному недовольству владельца, упрямо кружили вокруг гоблина, и внезапно из глубин памяти всплыло непонятное слово, то самое, которое Спок произнёс в полубреду, лёжа на сложенной Маккоем импровизированной постели из стопки листьев пао-мео. Доктор поднялся с койки, приказав компьютеру включить свет на пятьдесят процентов, и принялся шарить на столе в поисках универсального переводчика. «Ko-mekh, — скороговоркой повторял он, боясь забыть внезапно вернувшееся слово. — Ko-mekh». Наконец, нащупав под ворохом журналов искомый прибор, он нажал кнопку и повторил.

«Мама, — перевёл ему голос. — Мама».

 

**Конец**

 

  
Автор: **оку**

  
Автор: **Andy Wendigo**


End file.
